Untitled GerRu Yaoi!
by apocalypticSuccubus
Summary: Russsia and Germany Roleplay!:D maybe ooc i dont know :P UKE!RUSSIA! SEME!GERMANY! not for kiddies!


**PCP: okay me and my germany were being stupid over facebook IM and had me (I rp Russia) become his ally/maid. What he said plus an english dub of Shotarella equaled a fanfiction idea! Yaoiness, Smutt and Fluff, O BBY! ;D**

**disclamer: HETLAIA AXIS POWERS: me no own, so you no sue!**

* * *

><p>Russia looked in the mirror whimpering slightly as he looked tried to force his too short dress skirt down lower. The black dress resembled a off shoulder loli goth dress, but much, <em>much<em> shorter. It was acomponied by a snow white apron, thigh-high stockings, and a pair of black high heeled mary janes. He knew he was going to have to play servent to germany, but he didnt expect him to take it _this_ far! he put the white and black lace head peice on and glowered as he heard a bell ring. _'Fuck, he's really enjoying this,da...'_ he thought bitterly and walked out, quickly adjusting to the heels, and into geust room, finding that germany had guest. Itlay and Japan sat on the couch with germany talking about god knows what. Russia almost ran off, taking one very clumsy step back, causing a very loud _clack!_ as the heel hit the tile. Germany, Italy and Japan looked in his direction, and he blushed scarlet.

"Ah, Ivan, come in; no need to be shy." Germany said, amusement in his voice. Russia fought the urge to kolkolkol and walked into the room, any pride he had left dying. Italy let out a low whistle and japan bit his lip as russia walked past, stopping only when he was in front of Germany. "You called, мастер?" he said, forcing his childish voice to be as cutesy as possible. Germany smiled. God, how he hated this man.

"Yes, we're hungry. get us some food. Wurst for me please." he said and looked to the others. "I want pasta!" Italy said smiling, and constantly crossing his legs. Russia nodded and looked to Japan, hoping that what the small man wanted wasnt anything to dificult to make. he looked at Russia and blushed before looking back down. "N-nothing for me, Ivan-chan, arigato." he whispered. Russia nodded and turned to leave, when he felt germany lift up his skirt to expose the nearly see though black lace panties he was (being forced into) wearing. "AH!" he cried out, blushing furiously, and before he knew what was going on he turned and slapped germany. His eyes widdened with realization and he fell to his knees.

"Мне жаль мастер мне так жаль!" he said, looking at the ground but with a small wicked smiled forming on his face. he could feeling the anger radiating off of the german man, and he was loving it."Italy. Japan. I'm sorry but I'm going to have to ask you to leave. it seems my little Maid doesnt know his place. But that shall soon be fixed." He heard germany say, and his smile dissapeared. he looked up to see the too rise to leave. "Okay~ arrivederci, Doitsu!" "Yes,Sayonara, mata ashita." he heard them say, before they left the room, germany going to the door, shutting and locking it."Get up." Germany said, anger in his voice. Russia wasted no time and rose swiftly staring the man in the eye. " I _may_ act like you little maid, but i _**will not**_ act like those slutty french maids; if you wanted that you that, maybe you should have invaded France." He said growling slightly, but smiling. Germany chuckled and grabbed russia's scarf.

"Don't worry. You will act how i want you too. you will do what i want you to do, _anything_ i want you to do. because i _will_ break you to where you have no choice." He said before shoving the taller man to the ground, kneeling inbetween his legs, and tieing his hands to the couch leg with his scarf. Russia struggled to get free, but to no avail. Germany smirked and pushed the skirt up to russia's mid-drift. Russia flushed bright red.

"W-what are you doing?" he screamed as germany pulled off the panties he was wearing, exposing him. "I said i was going to break you; My way of breaking people is different than yours, Ivan," he said as he wrapped his fingers around his member, tugging lightly, "I prefer to break people so they are sexually dependent on me." Russia gasped lightly, and continued to try to break free, shuddering as pleasure began to rush through him. Germany smirked and comtinued his actions, pumping his hand faster and faster. Russia was continually reminding himself this was Germany, that he didn't want him, but that didn't seem to stop him from getting hard. He bit his lip to keep the moans from escaping his lips. not wanting germany to hear them. Germany would have none of that though, he sped up the pace a bit and leaned down, taking the head into his mouth. "Ah~!" Russia cried out catching himself before he started begging. germany smiled around his member, humming slightly, and began bobbing his head.

Russia was squirming now. it all felt _too_ good. Germany aparently knew what he was doing; I guess that would be a perk of growing up next to France. germany looked up and felt an all to familiar ache in his groin at the sight. Russia's eyes were closed and his lips were parted, soft pants were escaping them, he was still squirming, still trying to break free. He was close and Germany knew it. He smirked and sucked hard, and Russia went ridged. " nnggghhh... oh- OH GOD!" Russia cried out as he came into germany's mouth, his orgasm washing over him. His back arched painfully, and he was gasping for breath. Germany swallowed, and looked at the larger man as he came down from his high.

"Still going to be defiant?" He asked, smirking triumphantly. Russia growled, "I- I will never give in." he said, cursing himself for the slight studder. Germany chuckled and shrugged. "I still have time before my other company comes over." he said lust dripping from his words. Russia didn't fully understand, and began to ask, and Germany took advantage of this, slamming his mouth onto the taller man's soft lips, shoving his tongue into his mouth. Russia moaned into the kiss, and much to his dispair, he was starting to loose control of his body and wants. Germany pulled back and put his fingers to Russia's mouth. "Suck." he demanded. Russia did so, but bit the fingers hard when Germany wasn't expecting it. "Scheiße!" He swore and pulled his fingers out; Russia only smiled smugly.

Germany growled. "I was going to make this easier for you but you're testing my paitence." he said before spreading russia's legs, quickly inserting a finger before russia had time to object. "anh-AH!" Russia cried out in pain. as the finger was pushed in and out roughly. "S-stop it! ahhh~..." Russia whimpered, blushing Furiously again. Germany smirked seductively. "You're a virgin, aren't you, my little maid?" he purred into his ear. "Uh-uhn! stop... s-stop it..you're not suppost t...to put things there...AH! ha~!" was his only response and he took it as a yes. He added a second finger and began scissoring him, thrusting them in deeper and deeper trying to find that special spot inside him. Russia didnt like this at all. it felt so weird and hurt, we was starting to wonder why the blatics liked this, when germany hit something that made his vision go white for a second. He clawed at his scarf bindings, and arched his back almost painfully. "ah-Uwah! THERE! O BOZHE, THERE!" he cried out. Germany smirked and continued to hit that spot harder and harder. Russia's resistance fading with every wave of pleasure.

Germany withdrew his fingers earning a whimper from russia. "Don't worry, you'll feel greater pleasure soon..." he said lowly and seductively, succeding in making russia shiver. He quickly undid his pants, pushing them and his boxers around his knees, exposing his rather large hard on. He grabbed Russia's legs and forced them over his shoulders and allining himself with the other man's entrance. "..But what do you say?" he continued and smirked. Russia glared at him furiously. "Take me now, Ludwig,da." he demanded. Germany inserted the tip, and pulled back out, teasing the russian. Russia was panting again, he knew what the other man wanted him to say, but damnit he still had some dignity- dignity that was quickly fleeting, being replaced with need. "What do you say, my little maid?" Germany asked again, ghosting his hands over russia's hardened member. Russia shuddered and gave it. "Please take me, Master!" he screamed, and pulled at the scarf again. Germany smiled and with a single thrust, entered him to the hilt.

Russia cried out in the sharp pain that spread thoughout his entire being, a few defiant tears ran down his face. Germany kissed them away and despite the overwhelming urge to just fuck him into the floor, he went still to allow the other to adjust. Russia let out a shakey breath and nodded. "M-move..." he whispered. Germany Pulled almost completely out, looked at the other man's face, and thrusted back it hard and fast as he could. Russia's eyes flet open as the pain quickly melted into pleasure, making him cry out. "nnggh! Oh, OH GOD, MASTER! s-so good...!" He moaned and tugged furiously st his scarf not caring if it tore or not. Germany nodded and increased his pace, and switching the angle of his hips. Russia's eyes snapped closed and he arcdhed his back as his prostate was hit dead on. "O-O BOZHE! MASTER! MASTER! THERE RIGHT _THERE_!" he screamed not caring if anyone heard at all. If the neighbor's didn't like it, they could leave. Germany groaned at the tightness and heat surrounding him, began going faster and faster, slamming into Russia's sweet spot, loving the sounds he made. "M-Master! please... m-my hands..." he gasped in between thrusts. Germany nodded and using one hand, undid the knot in the scarf.

Russia quickly wrapped one arm around the other man's neck, and slammed there mouths together in a sloppy, passionate kiss. Germany Pulled away and grabbed his negelcted member pumping it in time with his thrusts. Russia was screaming so loud he knew his throat would be so sore the next day. "Ivan..." he said, placing his forehead, and making eye contact with the pools of violet. "Do you love me?" He asked and pecked him on the lips. "Ha...Da. I l-love you."

"Поистине меня любишь?" he asked again.

"Да, я действительно люблю тебя!" He cried out and tried to catch his breath as it was forced out with each thrust. He knew he was going to cum. He grabbed the back of germany's shirt and he pulled him closer "Ich liebe dich! Ich liebe, liebe, _liebe _dich so _viel_ Ludwig!" He screamed as he came hard all over his dress and germany's shirt. The sudden tightening of his already tight entrance, forced Germany over the edge. He thrust a few time into him, riding out his orgasm, before collapsing on top of him. They lay like that panting heavily for a while,hands entwined, before germany pulled out and lay next to him. they looked at each other and laughed.

"See? didn't I tell you role playing would be a fun way to loose your virginity?" Germany chuckled and wrapped his arms around the larger man. Russia giggled in that way that always made germany feel like he was a peophile. "da, you did and it was!" he said and followed suit. "Did you mean it?" He asked, pecking his lover's lips with sweet kisses. "Yes, Ludwig. everyword. I love you so much it hurts sometimes." Russia said, nodding off. Germany smiled and kissed him on the cheek, "that's good because I love you too..." he whispered see that Russia was now asleep. He pulled the blacket off the couch, and covered both of them. He leaned forward to take off his shoes and pants, when he remembered what he had hidden in his pants pocket. he quickly pulled out the small black velvet box, opened it, and pulled out a ring that had a small bejewled sunflower on it. he slid the ring onto his sleeping lover's left ring finger and kissed him again. "...And I truly hope the answer is yes, mein leibe."

* * *

><p><strong>PCP: OMG YAY! proposals- I love'em! sorry if any of the words are missing <em>apostrophes <em>or are not capitalized. this computer doesn't have MS word only notepad and notepad is_ Derp Herp_! :P this was my first hardcore yaoi so be nice, 'kay or I'll just get my water pipe ,da! ^J^**

**Im too lazy to put translations here; but that's what google translate is for! XP**

**Peace~**


End file.
